Roar of the Red Ranger
'Roar of the Red Ranger'http://cabletvt.powerrangermail.net/index.php/topic,5806.0.html is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It features the debut of the Aqua Ranger, as well as the Red Ranger's new T-Rex Super Charge Mode. Synopsis Tyler tries to master the new T-Rex Super Charge Mode, but after Heckyl plants a virus in Kendall’s computer, the T-Rex Super Charger malfunctions and makes Tyler go wild! Luckily, the Aqua Ranger is able to step in before it is too late. Plot Fury presents his plan to destroy the Rangers to Heckyl. Though he isn't entirely jazzed by it, he decides to let Fury execute it anyway, as no one has pitched anything better. At Fury's dismay, Singe appears and remarks that he was not impressed of Fury's plan. Singe reveals a drive that contains a computer virus. Fury knows that Singe won't be able to infiltrate the Rangers' computer systems, so Singe presents Ninja. Heckyl authorizes it, and threatens to use the virus against Singe if the plan does not work. Tyler leads the Rangers to find his souvenir box he and his father left in the woods, using a map Tyler drew when he was five. The other Rangers are skeptical of the map, until Tyler finds the box, filled with various items his dad and him put inside. Tyler took out a baseball glove, letters, photos, a slingshot, and a baseball that he got from his father when he was eight, the age he was when his father disappeared. Tyler said his father was supposed to come to his eighth birthday party, but he never made it, and has missed him dearly since. Tyler put in a new keepsake, a Dino Bite Cafe cap, that contains the memory of all the friends he made when they became Rangers. Shelby thanks him for sharing something so special and personal with them, but states he really needs to practice drawing and they head to the training camp. Tyler is then seen undergoing training to access a new Ranger mode Kendall has for him. While Tyler shoots targets, Kendall notices on her computer that his shooting ability has lessened and calls him back. While they are distracted, Ninja discreetly inserts the flash drive into Kendall's computer, installing the virus. Once the upload was complete, he ran off. Shelby tells Tyler he hit four bulleyes, two less than the six he scored before, despite being successful at hitting all of the targets. Kendall then asks Tyler's Energem to download the data he needs. Shelby notices that Tyler is thinking about something, and he reveals that he wants to go to the caves where his father disappeared, based on the map Rusty gave him. The trip includes a big swim, but Shelby calls him out for being crazy. She tells him of the possibility that he might be dead, causing Tyler to get mad at her for not knowing him or his father and for thinking she is suggesting him to give up hope and quit searching. Desolated, Tyler runs through the woods before being ambushed by Ninja. Ninja is about to kill a dazed Tyler before the sudden appearance of the Aqua Ranger, who saves Tyler. Both warriors retreat, leaving Tyler confused. Meanwhile, back at base, Ivan and Chase are training. Riley helps Kendall get the T-Rex Super Charger functioning. Tyler returns, and the virus is uploaded to the T-Rex Super Charger when Kendall and Riley have their backs turned. Tyler reports what happened to the others, and responds to Keeper that he didn't know the new Ranger's identity. Tyler at first thinks Rusty is involved, since Rusty was quite interested in Tyler's Energem during his visit. The new Charger was ready, and everyone heads out to see Tyler test it. Shelby wants to talk, but Tyler refuses to, as he claims there is nothing to talk about. Everyone is outside morphed, and Kendall hands Tyler the new charger. Koda is on standby ready to block the attack. Tyler activates the charger and inserts it into the morpher, before it starts malfunctioning. Tyler enters a feral state and goes berserk. The Rangers try to subdue him, but the rampaging Red Ranger runs off. That night, Kendall finds out about the virus and has a plan to get Tyler back. Out there, the rampaging Ranger howls to the full moon into the night. By nightfall, Snide congratulates Singe for a job well done, but then draws his blade, wanting information about the next phase of the plan. With the Red Ranger on the run, Singe wants help to catch him fast, so Hunter volunteers. Snide tells Singe Heckyl likes him, but he does not, and he will find out just how much should he fail him. The rangers get into Tyler's car, and Kendall gives them a Dino Hypnotize Charger and a clean T-Rex Super Charger. If there was any part of Tyler left in his mind, Shelby knew where to look. As the Red Ranger runs rampant, the Rangers realize they are not the only ones looking for Tyler, as they encounter both Hunter and Ninja. The Rangers morph, and Shelby tells Chase to go to the campsite to find Tyler while the others handle the outlaw duo. While they fight Hunter and Ninja, Chase looks for Tyler, calling him out. Chase finds the memory box open and looks at the photo of Tyler and his father when they were younger. Tyler appears and Chase tries to calm him down. He fires the Hypnotize Charger at Tyler, but it proves ineffective. Tyler continues attacking Chase, ignoring his cries. The Aqua Ranger then appears and tells Chase to stay back. He attempts to calm Tyler down, eventually demorphing and revealing to be his father. James picks up the baseball and apologizes to Tyler for not going to his birthday party 10 years ago. His father's influence is enough to break the control the virus has upon him, causing him to demorph and return to normal. After Tyler and James morph into battle and join the other Rangers, they use their blasters to shoot Hunter. Hunter retreats, leaving Ninja to finish off the heroes. Chase gives Tyler the clean T-Rex Super Charger and he transforms into his T-Rex Super Charge Mode, using a miniaturized T-Rex Zord. After Tyler defeats Ninja, Heckyl fires the Magna Beam to make Ninja grow. The Rangers summon the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation and are successfully able to defeat him. Back at the ship, Hunter tries to convince Heckyl to spare him by telling him that they now know where the Aqua Energem is. But Fury corrects Hunter by telling him there are nine Rangers for them to deal with now, a point with which Heckyl agrees on. As soon as Heckyl is about to vaporize Hunter, Singe jumps in, and tells Heckyl he has another plan, but he needs Hunter for bait. James reveals that he disappeared because he found the Aqua Energem, and Rusty was the first to know. Tyler and Shelby both apologize for doubting each other. Riley tells everyone that it was getting late, so they had to return. James and Tyler stay behind to throw a baseball, renewing the bond after a decade separated from each other. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Reuben Turner - James Navarro * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Richard Simpson - Keeper (voice) * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) * Mark Mitchinson - Singe (voice) * Adrian Smith - Ninja (voice) * Jay Simon - Hunter (voice) * Arlo McDiarmid - Rusty Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - Dino Cycle, T-Rex Super Charger (x2: first attempt failed), T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blast), T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Dino Hypnotize (Hypno Blast), Pachy (Battle Mode), Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger - N/A *Dino Charge Aqua Ranger - Dino Drive Errors * The steps to the poses that the Rangers perform during the roll call was performed incorrectly. *When Chase puts the Dino Hypnotize Charger in his morpher, the morpher is shown to be upside down. However, in the next shot, the morpher is rightside up. *When the Aqua Ranger enters the zord with the others and they morph into their Dino Drive mode, so does he but that shouldn't be possible yet because an Aqua Dino Drive Charger has not been made for him yet. *The area in which Tyler fights Ninja while using his T-Rex Super Charge Mode changes. It starts off deep in the woods but they end up fighting outside of the woods. (This is because it switches from original footage to sentai footage.) **The other Rangers remain inside of the woods rather than being on the outside with Tyler, yet they hear him when he tells them to summon their Zords. Notes * This marks the first appearance of the Dino Charge Aqua Ranger along with his Dino Drive & Dino Super Drive. * This episode marks the first appearance of a Battlizer since Power Rangers Super Samurai, but the first appearance of an actual Red Ranger Battlizer since Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Battlizers are known to be American exclusive, but the T-Rex Super Charge Mode is based off Kyoryu Red's Carnival Mode. This is the first time in all of Power Rangers history to feature a Red Ranger with a Battlizer that was already present in its Sentai counterpart. ** However, Deka Red used the SPD Battlizer in the Magiranger vs Dekaranger movie. *This marks the first and only appearance of the Dino Hypnotize Charger. See Also (Aqua Ranger Debut) (Red Ranger's father returns) (Testing T-Rex Super Charge footage & story) (fight footage & story) (Red Ranger's father's debut as a ranger) Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode